It's Raining, It's Pouring
by soccer-smoothie
Summary: 10 years is a long time to be in a relationship, especially if you've been together since middle school like Tsunami and Tachimukai. They celebrate this milestone indoors. / it's tsunatachi day and I am a sap. short and to the point. tyl, established relationship.


Waking up on their anniversary to the rolling clap of thunder wasn't exactly in the plans for the day. When Tachimukai had checked the weather yesterday-five times, to be exact-the chance for rain was barely at 5 percent. Tsunami had planned the two of them a whole day around the idea that it would be sunny and beautiful, that they could stop by the beach and have a picnic midday, go to town, see a movie. He had been so excited, too. Ten years was pretty big, after all.

Stirring beside him followed the next low rumble, and the sound of rain hitting the roof got ten times louder in the span of about three seconds. Tsunami's head peeked out of the comforter with a muffled groan.

"Whad dime ith id?" he asked, trying to speak around the thick cotton of the blanket that he was wrapped in like a cocoon. Tachimukai sighed, glancing at their shared alarm clock that read 8:01am, only 19 minutes until their day was supposed to start.

"Almost time to get up. I don't think we're going anywhere today, though," he said gently, carding his hand through short brown hair. It's not really that he was upset, weather happened and plans changed, but for ten years together he had hoped for a big day. Tsunami sat up next to him, looking like a hot mess with his pink hair sticking up even worse than usual and plastered across his face. He reached to the side of the bed for his glasses, quickly looking back to Tachimukai once he was slightly more put together.

"We can always do something here. I'll find a good movie to watch online, or something!" He said, following up the words with the 1,000-watt grin that Tachimukai could never say no to. The smile was, as always, contagious, and the two found themselves resetting the alarm clock and clambering out of bed into the kitchen for some sort of food that Tsunami ended up making. Tachimukai didn't complain; his boyfriend was an incredible cook and didn't over-spice like he claimed Tachimukai tended to do. The consistent tapping of the rain was soon joined by the sizzling of fish in a pan and the soft bubbling of the coffee maker, and talking didn't seem necessary when they sat across from each other at the table and ate. Unlike when they were younger, on Inazuma Japan with the rest of their friends, most meals between them were quiet affairs now. A comfortable kind of silence, the reassurance that the other was just _there_ was enough for the both of them. Not to mention that there wasn't always a lot to talk about now that they lived together and spent the majority of their time in the same house. Either way, though, it was easy enough to just be there, and once the food was gone and the dishes done, Tsunami dragged Tachimukai out to the living room and plopped the both of them on their couch.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" He asked, quickly shifting the both of them into a more comfortable position that could only really be described as 'cuddling.' Leaning in closer and smiling, the brunette found himself giving Tsunami full reign of the TV. Which, in hindsight, was probably not the best of ideas.

"Listen, Yuuki! I don't care what anyone says, the discovery channel knows _nothing_ about the realities of the ocean!" Tsunami said for likely the fifteenth time so far, prompting Tachimukai to groan and cover his face. It was as if the man was looking for reasons to hate the channel, constantly turning on documentaries that completely go against everything he stands for. Although it was kind of cute to see him so passionate about it, Tachimukai was prompted to hit the "off" button on the remote and instead turn to his big sap of a boyfriend and pluck his glasses off his face.

"Jousuke, let's do something a little bit different."

The older man blinked a couple times, leaning away slightly to look at Tachimukai rather than resting his head on the shoulder it had been propped on for the better part of two hours. His usual smile was still there, but it was mixed with a hint of softness around the edges as he took Tachimukai's cheeks in his hands. That was another thing that had changed between them in the ten years since they got together during the football frontier days—words didn't always need to be exchanged for them to know what the other was trying to say. Although they had a lot of trouble at the beginning, never sure when okay turned to too far, or if the other was completely comfortable (in Tachimukai's case), time had paid off. Tsunami leaning in to press kisses against Tachimukai's cheek was a testament to that much, at least. As was the way Tachimukai rested his arms over Tsunami's shoulders and caught their lips together, softly. Being early in the day, there wasn't really any intent behind it other than the gentle press they started with, and that was enough for the both of them. Tsunami's head ducked down into the area between Tachimukai's neck and shoulder, and he sighed as he rested his forehead there.

"I love you, you know."

"I know." Tachimukai said, running his fingers through the messy pink mop that his boyfriend liked to call hair, "I love you too."

They sat like that for a minute, rain beating down as hard as it had been when they had first awoken, fingers slotting into each other as they locked hands. Tsunami lifted his head soon, pecking kisses up Tachimukai's neck and landing one final kiss on his nose before pulling back slightly once again. His face lit up and he shifted so that Tachimukai would stand, not breaking the hold of their hands, and he followed suit.

"Let's dance!" was the exclamation that followed, rendering the shorter brunette almost speechless for a moment before he broke into laughter.

"Yeah," He agreed, not bothering to worry about what music came on when he hit the stereo remote on the coffee table and moved out of the area between it and the couch. The song that came on was an easy, upbeat one, yet Tsunami found it in his best interest to lead them into a slow dance anyhow, although neither were complaining. Not to mention, with his cheek pressed against Tsunami's shoulder and his arms around his neck, Tachimukai couldn't feel more at home listening to the deep rumbling of thunder and the bubbly music turned down low.

Maybe rain wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
